Listen!
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: Alex is kind of a normal teenager. Secret fangirl and softspoken at school and in public. When a demon pops out of her television, not even her dog will prevail. Now she's in a new world. Will a random sense of humor and tentative knowledge of the future save her? Probably not. (OC-centric self-insert. No serious OCxcanon. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1-Spirit Guns Break Televisions

If you were home alone and your television with its wifi connection suddenly went static while watching an online video service, what would your reaction be?

Probably grab the remote and try the power button a few times, maybe check your wifi connection. Maybe even give up and go for a book.

I'm sure I've got you beat for the dumbest idea.

I felt confident in my abilities, so I walked through the kitchen to the back door so I could get to the power box located in the garage. My dog followed after, hoping for cheese. His name is Bulldozer. We named him that because he runs sideways at top speed every time we let him outside.

Before my parents split up, my father had vainly tried to teach me how the power box worked and I dredged up faulty memories of that time. I flipped the switch labeled "LR" hoping my theory of "turn it off and back on" fixall was applicable in this case.

The kitchen lights flickered off and the humming of the dryer, washing machine and dishwasher cut off along with my computer. I flipped the switch back on with a frown, "The kitchen one should be labeled just that, not an abbreviation for living room."

My logic compelled me to try the one labeled "KC".

I gave a victorious shout to startle the dog at my feet and quickly apologized as I moved the switch back into positive. Bull gave an unamused snort and settled back into place on his bed as I slammed the door and ran full sprint into a flop onto the couch.

The television flickered back on, resuming the episode of Yuyu Hakusho. It was an earlier episode, and Yusuke was getting pissed off with his crappy teacher-so Koenma told him to use his spirit gun.

The charged energy shot off and as I prepared to cheer him on, the screen cut off abruptly and I stared with a slack jaw at the static that was back.

"Really, you piece of sh-" I cut off, years of conditioning halting the swear word. Also, there was a creature's face forming on the screen.

A crazed smile was spreading over the face of a demonic being that was straining against the glass of the screen as if it was a bubble of flexible plastic goop.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to a tapping on my window. It was only my mirror again." I stared bug-eyed at the terrifying figure grinning wickedly at me. "That's what you just thought of, isn't it?"

I continued to stare at the hallucination, "GET IT BULLDOZER!" I screeched and threw a couch cushion as I began scrambling to climb over the couch.

My brave, fierce and furry protector stared at me, glanced at the terrifying thing and licked its face before plodding lazily back to the carpet and ignoring me.

The black and white monster glanced at the pittbull with an anime sweat drop before looking back at me, "Your guardian isn't very helpful, is he?"

Another wordless scream tore free and I lunged for the home phone, quickly dialing for the police.

"You've reached 911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, I was watching anime when someone stepped out of my television and is now staring at me. He's a terrifying intruder. Please help me."

His-its?-amused curiosity lost all mirth and a heart-stopping aura of seriousness and threat replaced it, "I can't let you do that, brat."

"Listen if this is a pr-" the annoyed operator's voice cut off as whining static filled my ear, and I paled as the reality of the situation pounded hard against my shoulders.

My heart was beating out the next big drum solo as things other than the screen Oni began to fade to black and white and my breathing began filling what was left of my hearing in my right ear.

As the thing phased through the perpendicular couch, I stumbled backwards and landed on my rear end. Bulldozer came around and sniffed at me, thinking I was playing.

I shoved him away a bit and let out a terrified scream, sprinting down the entryway and fiddling with the front door's locks as it got closer and closer.

A clawed, crimson, rotting hand touched my forehead and everything went black.

As oblivion claimed me, a voice spoke in my mind, "Don't worry. You won't be alone either."

Holy fudging crap what the hell is my life.

 **Oooo, mysterious eh? What happens next?!**


	2. Chapter 2-Eternally Screaming Head

When I awoke to my personal grumpy, headache filled glory, I expected to be back in my room with a high fever.

I was severely disappointed to find crunchy leaves under my head and something unpleasantly cold rushing over my already frigid feet.

A pleasant but unwelcome aroma of outdoors filled my nostrils and peaceful forest sounds were already beginning to soothe my pain and disgruntled attitude.

"Where the frickety frack baskets am I?" I said aloud into my private air.

As I sat there pondering for a few more moments the events of-yesterday?-last week?-a few hours ago?-came rushing back. All because of a face floating in front of mine.

There was a distinct lack of a body.

"Surprising, yeah?" It spoke.

It was the scratchy, creepy, memory-drawing, heart-poundingly familiar voice I couldn't shake from my mind. The rhythm in my chest sped up painfully and air started coming in gasps as I scrambled to get away.

Hands scraped roots, sticks and rocks as a body-less head cackled in personal amusement-because no way in hell was this funny to me!

"Thinking about how to escape me?" It giggled "playfully" and floated up to my face, "'Le gasp! He's r-reading my m-mind!' Surprised, huh?"

I stared at it blankly, vaguely confused, "I was honestly contemplating how much like a Bill Cipher prank you are."

"What? Bill Cipher isn't real, he's from a fictional television show made to entertain preteens." It blinked a few times in confusion, "Anyways, you must be wondering how I read your mind?"

"No, not really, my more important thoughts were rather obvious."

"Quit stealing my thunder." It grumbled with a not-at-all cute pout, "I can read your mind because I'm an omnipotent, omniscient deity with limitless powers and infinite abilities!"

Y'know, the longer it talked, the less scary it was.

"I summoned you to this dimension solely so I could mentally and emotionally torment you!"

Come to think of it, this floating head was starting to look more and more like a bird the longer I looked at it.

"See, your dimension was too far detached from my own due to the beliefs of the majority of humans, so I brought you to this one."

Actually, a chubby little chibi Robin would fit the bill perfectly.

"In fact, I'm so powerful sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing. Like now, I have no ide-why are you smiling?" His cheeks puffed up and his voice made a tweeting sound, "This is no laughing matter! I kidnapped you from your home so I am now your only company!" He bobbed up and down slowly, "Boooooo."

Really, the longer he spent talking, the less I was scared of him.

"Yes, I see that. Could you send me back?" I braced one hand against the tree behind me and began standing up, "I don't find this situation amusing. Also, mom is gonna flip and call the police now that I've been kidnapped."

"You are now my toy to control and drive insane!" He exclaimed, shooting forward into my face, "Also I..." He trailed off into a mumble.

"You what?"

"I can't."

I raised an eyebrow and gave an unamused snort as my small smile dropped, turning away and starting to follow the stream.

"Hey, where are you going?!" He called, shooting in front of me to halt my path.

"I'm finding civilization so I can get the heck rid of you and have you arrested for giving hallucinogens to a minor and for breaking and entering. Not to mention kidnapping!"

"What? You don't even know where we are! I don't even know where we are!"

As he followed, I assumed he was officially unable to hurt me and I flipped him off as I continued along, barefoot.

"You are but a mere mortal, you are unable to do anything to offend me or interrupt my plans."

"Then you're _totally_ not offended by that, and you're _totally_ not having your 'plans' interrupted by moi." He spluttered for a moment and froze.

Only to follow in a silent sulking fit after one of the occasional fish nearly caught his ear.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I complained for the third time as the head hummed discordantly behind me and yet _another freaking_ rock stabbed into the arch of my foot.

"Karma?" My unwilling and unwanted companion commented helpfully.

"I must've kicked puppies in a past life, then."


	3. Chapter 3-Civilization?

It took a very long time to reach any form of civilization. To make matters worse, it wasn't even on the path I decided to follow, heck, it was nowhere near the stream. You know why? It ended at a hole in a boulder and didn't pick up on the other side.

Being wrong about direction wasn't the worst part, though, as a floating head does _not_ make for good company. I knew _I_ was annoying when I was bored, but he brought it to a new level with "Are we there yet?" "My feet hurt!" "Why are you ignoring me?" "635 bottles of pop on the wall, 635 bottles of poooop!" "I know a song that everyhead knows, everyhead knows, everyhead knows!"

If strangulation was possible, I would've done so two hours in. Telling him to shut up wasn't working in the least, either as he would insult me in a different language-probably gibberish-and proceed to do whatever it was louder or get closer to my ear.

The only times he _would_ shut up were the few when I stopped moving and glared at him for minutes on end without blinking. He would quickly get unnerved and a comical anime sweatdrop would form.

We took copious breaks, as I was not in shape and my bare feet were in pain and very sore.

Civilization _did_ eventually come into sight and when I saw the building, I gave a scream of triumph and hobbled a little faster towards it. Even my parasitic companion stopped talking and floated a bit faster by my head.

I came onto a gravel-dirt road and gave a grin as I spotted a shady bench in front of a food stall. Strangely enough, the town was deserted and I wasn't fine with that. That meant I didn't have any help for my issue with heads, and I had no way of getting directions or confirmation of location.

The state of the buildings around me reminded me of buildings from feudal Japan: small with square holes for windows, straw roofs, scorch marks.

Scorch marks?

I unsteadily rose to my feet as a resting head opened its eyes and followed after curiously. I used the wall to my right to support myself as I lightly walked over the prickly ground. I came upon the doorway-the door was lying under a few planks to the left-and paused. I looked around for real this time and found every building in sight was scorched, burnt, or crumbled in some manner.

I stepped into the door way with my hand still on the frame, squinting to allow my eyes to adjust to the dark. I leaned forward slightly as a form began taking shape in the darkness. A hand shot out and I _shrieked_ as I fell backwards. The grip fell upon my wrist as I pulled away and tried run.

Terrified tears streamed down my face as I screamed and tried to pry the hand off. I twisted my wrist towards their thumb and yanked down, freeing myself and bolting. I paused gasping halfway down the road. I turned around and saw a short human being chasing after with a criminal glimmer in their eyes.

I pushed off again, only to land flat on my face as my ankle was grabbed.

My heart going a mile a minute and my breath coming out in gasps, I kicked at the small person.

"Frrrrrrm..." The unearthly moan came from them, very undead-like.

"Huh?"

"Fooooooooood..."

I blinked a few times, my panic fading fast, "I'm not food..."

On cue, two rumbles rose from our stomachs.

A certain head levitated by me, "Haha, I don't need to eat!"

He left after my fist grazed his nose.

The human-at closer look-was a young(er) boy. His caramel hair was matted with mud, twigs, the occasional leaf. Innocent yet matured eyes of dark chocolate looked up at me in guarded surprise. His clothes consisted of patched green leggings and a light blue undershirt tucked into them. Tears and patches were everywhere.

"Who're you?" At the question, I looked back up to his eyes.

"My name's Alex nice to meet you?"

"Hi, Alex nice to meet you, I'm Hikari."

"Why did your parents name you 'Light'?"

"Dunno."

We stared at each other for another moment before my stomach announced its presence once more.

"Do you know where we can find food?" I asked him, holding back my curiosity in favor of getting things done.

"No, if I did I would've gotten some already."

"I saw a rabbit a while ago." Demon popped up not-so-helpfully.

We looked at each other again before I spoke, "Do _you_ know how to prepare a wild animal?"

"You're the older one here."

I stood up and began walking away, "Age does not equate to intelligence!"

He began following, "Don't you mean knowledge?"

"My point proven."

I continued my hobbling hike towards the treeline.

"How are you going to catch it?"

I halted my progress, turning around, "Do any of the three of us know anything about how to catch food or find nonpoisonous vegetation to eat?"

We stared at each other for a full minute before, "Holy crap it's a floating head."

* * *

 **Hikari is pronounced hee-car-ee. In case you didn't guess.**

 **Comment on your opinion maybe? You don't have to, though.**


	4. Chapter 4-Fly, You Fool

**Chapter 4-Fly, You Fool**

* * *

Hunting was a bad idea.

I stubbed my toe on a rock and broke a few nails. I even had to dredge up buried information on knots from some time ago when I spent with my brothers' Boy Scouts lessons.

Hikari, however, looked like he did this kind of thing for a living. He probably did, the house he came from wasn't exactly modern. ALF-as I shall call the levitating head for now-was giving useless pieces of information such as "you humans and your need to eat," "When will we leave this place?" "I'm booooored," "You probably shouldn't kick things, that might hurt your mortal feet."

As Hikari made a trap his own way, I ignored the fact he unknowingly knew more than I did about outdoors. Even though it made perfect sense.

"So, Hikari, how come you claimed you didn't know how to cook or catch food?" I spoke into the semi-silence of the forest.

He looked at me with a weird look, "I said I couldn't cook or find it. I know the basics on catching!"

I gave a shrug, "Pretty impressive for a-what-twelve year old?"

He gave a pout, "Do I really look twelve?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why, are you older?"

"I'm eleven, I wanted to look at least thirteen!"

I snorted in amusement, "You need a bit more meat on your bones and some inches before that'll happen.

He pouted and continued with the trap that looked much more sophisticated than mine.

"Shouldn't you move further away? The first trap to catch something will scare game away from the other trap... If they're too close." He informed me.

I flushed, not wanting to be corrected, but I took my rope-a long one that was partially decayed when I found it-and began marching away.

ALF popped up out of nowhere, "Might not wanna got that specific direction." He warned with an anime sweatdrop on his temple.

"Why not?"

Now that the obnoxious being was back, I noticed his previous absence. No wonder it had been unrealistically quiet before this point.

"Uhh... Might want to keep your voice down, too..."

"Why?"

"Might as well keep your smell as far away as you can while you're at it."

"Why?"

"Not really a good place to set up a trap..."

"Gosh darnit, ALF, tell me already!" I snapped at him.

He flinched and glanced behind himself a few times, "You aren't alone."

I glared at him in confusion, "We aren't even friends, why are you being so supportive?"

"No, like, there's a sleeping camp of people in that direction and they all look dangerous."

"That's fan-freakin-tastic," I turned around and began avoiding rocks and shuffling back to my newest companion.

"Hey, Hikari, there's weirdos up ahead, might wanna try a different-" I froze as I approached the place I'd left him.

I could feel all of the blood drain from my face, giving me an instant headache. My heart began pounding in my throat and head as my already ragged breaths sped up.

In the mini clearing Hikari had been working in, now stood three men of at least twenty and one of them was threatening Hikari with a knife.

I gave a strangled yell of alarm as a bead of red mixed with his sweat on his collarbone.

"Shit-run away!"

I felt stupid, being book smart isn't the same as being deadly situation smart-clearly. I gave him a faux grin and spoke despite the terror in my veins and the shuddering of my legs, "Watch your language, Hikari."

The boy looked confused and worried, but not our current enemies. One of them took a step forward, clearing half of the distance between us. I stumbled back and he lurched forward to grip my wrist.

I used the same move as at the house: I twisted my arm towards the thumb and yanked down. As he stumbled a bit, I took my good leg and slammed it as hard as I could between his legs.

I saw everyone flinch or cringe, guys knowing how much pain it was.

I will not admit I was physically strong. I hate moving any faster than a speed walk. I haven't played a sport in years. I don't even camp that often anymore (sadly). Though, I will say wrestling with siblings for the high-powered gaming computer is pretty taxing.

Because of my lack of muscle mass, the guy only stayed incapacitated for a few seconds. I've already mentioned my stupidity, and it decided to show itself again.

I grabbed at the guy's knife, I needed that away from Hikari's neck ASAP. Well, the thing about most knives is they tend to be more blade than handle. I shoved my hand between the metal and the fragile skin, cutting my own hand open.

And _fuuhuuuhuuuuudge_ that fricken hurt. I knew already it would only get worse when the adrenaline wore off.

Hikari took his opening and didn't even wait for me to follow as he bolted. I took off in the same direction with a screech of fear and hoped that the men-in all their armor-were not chasing quite so fast.

A hand caught the hem of my shirt and pulled me into a bush. I muttered complaints but quickly shut up as I heard pounding footsteps from the direction I'd just come from.

I looked at Hikari through the bushes and tried in vain to communicate my question.

'Who these people. Why they hurt?'

' _Shuddup, speak in proper sentences.'_

'Let me guess, I've suddenly gained a voice in my head and you're going to tell me the ultimate plot of where my life will go, unfortunately informing me of the fact I'll never return home.'

' _Well, no, I'm... ALF?' It paused for a moment, 'Anyways, none of that is true. Also-'_

'I have a magical power that came from this world I'm currently in, and I'm able to use it with difficulty but impossible skill!'

' _That might be true, actually.'_

'Wait, really?'

 _'Um, yeah, a powerful deity thought of it.'_

I didn't bother replying and...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Opinion?**

* * *

Sneak peak of chapter 5:

"Why did you do that?!"

"I don't flipping know! I'm. Not. Smart!"


	5. Chapter 5-Chase

**Chapter 5-Chase**

* * *

I sat there.

I didn't jump out of the bushes and scream like a maniac to distract our pursuers, I didn't try and focus energy into a hand and try to shoot it out. There was no movement. I just sat there shivering.

There was no way in hell anyone or anything short of a fire was gonna make me leave my current shelter. Not to mention, I was shaking so much I doubt I would get more than two steps before collapsing.

Whether the shaking came from the pain beginning to shoot through my hand and arm, or from terror, I didn't know.

I turned to look at Hikari through the bushes in the half light of our hidey-hole. He had a serious look in his eye and his body was tense and poised to take off.

The footsteps were out of range and I couldn't see them, so I turned to him and whispered as quietly as I could manage, "When are we gonna run again?"

He gave me a look I didn't like and he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, what're you-"

"Saving my own skin."

I stared at him in surprise as he shoved me out of the bushes. I mumbled out a few incoherent curse words and hit the ground hard on my shoulder. I put my hand down to push myself up and got back into a sitting position just as I saw a certain brat scrambling away.

"Oh no you don't, you-" My uninjured hand narrowly caught his pants and he tripped just alongside me, "Revenge, you-"

I cut off again, this time in a scream of alarm as I saw a curious armored man pop up from behind a tree. My scream startled him and I took that time to crawl back to my feet and push the betrayer down as I took off in another run.

We began running wildly into the trees. Again.

I saw the flash of crimson armor behind us as I glanced over my shoulder and I gave a laugh of victory, "Just try and catch up, you lumbering idiots!"

Looking back on it a few minutes later, I felt so horribly embarrassed and just... Stupid.

As if fueled by my insult, they sped up and I felt all cockiness drain away and back into terrified rush.

Hikari was staring at me like I was insane-I don't blame him, "Why would you do that?!"

"I don't flipping know! I'm. Not. Smart!" I panted, "I thought we went over this already!"

I looked back again, like the moron I continue to be, and ended up smacking face-first into a low-hanging branch.

Not a pleasant experience.

None of this situation is, actually.

As I laid flat on the forest floor, I stared dizzily up at the blurry leaves above as everything dipped and swam, giving me an immediate headache. I could feel something syrupy running down to my hairline.

I sat up and stumbled back to my feet, I tipped a few steps to the left.

 _I have to run._

Why do I have to run?

 _They're chasing me._

Who's chasing me?

 _I need to go..._

A heavy hand landed on my shoulder and everything went black.

* * *

The new sky looked a bit funny. It was a weird almost-black grey color and it was pretty dark in the space.

There were interesting lines in it though, one of them made a face. The face looked a lot like Jesus. The circles at the corner of the sky looked like records. The ones you put on the record machine and they make creepy, skipping music.

Like a YouTube video on low internet connection.

My hand felt fuzzy and everything was numb. The longer I stared at the three lines blocking out light, the less everything ducked and wiggled, the less my head hurt, the more I could feel. I was not staring at sky, I was staring at metal ceiling. In fact, I could feel something very nice running through my hair.

"Momma?" I murmured, wondering if she would get me some medicine for my headache.

"...n..t...r...th..."

"What did you say? Sorry, momma."

The voice come out clear this time, "I'm not your mother."

I shot up and whipped around, eyes wide and shock resonating down to my chest.

The voice hadn't even been female.

The owner was indeed not of the fairer gender. He was a large guy in tattered and dull green clothes, shoeless and with an impressive stubble on his lip and jaw. His emerald eyes were as impressive as the hair tie that barely tamed the mane of black.

About ninety-percent of his body mass was pure muscle.

I stared at him for a few more moments before wild laughter came from about a foot away. I jumped and jolted to look at the source of the painful noise.

He was a thin and lanky guy in a pair of brown shorts-his legs are very hairy-and no shirt. He had shoulder length, greasy, light brown hair. His small eyes were squeezed shut in his laughter. Unlike the huge, tan guy, he was pale-ish.

The most disturbing part of his appearance was the showing of his ribs and the white lines that dotted his skin everywhere.

Now that I was awake, I noticed the vaguely unpleasant-but tolerable-smell. It was a mild mixture of BO and iron. The area was dry and a bit lower of a temperature than I remember it being.

I was in what looked like an iron cage than was probably on the back of some sort of car or wagon. Due to the lack of sounds from a motor, I assumed wagon. There were three other people in the car with me, but I didn't get a chance to examine the last as something slammed into the front wall with a harsh bang and an angry call of "Shut up!"

His laughter silenced and everyone paled a bit-except muscles, he didn't even blink. The guy opened his eyes and I found they were best described as brown. No fancy adjectives for these orbs.

"Might not wanna annoy grande over here, chica." He had an amused Spanish accent and a teasing glimmer in his tone, "Dunno what he'd do to ya."

I looked between the two people and didn't feel any sort of bravery when I asked, "Where are we?"

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions?**


End file.
